bl_sandboxfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Binaros
Binaros était une planète située dans le Kathol Outback. Geography A relatively young planet, Binaros was mostly ocean with several land masses along the equator. The land masses were thick with vegetation, mostly covered by two-meter tall bushes and shrubs. A scattered number of grasslands dotted the land masses. Due to a high level of volcanic activity, and the closeness of the planet to the sun, the atmosphere of the planet was hot and humid. Flora and fauna The planet was covered in a wide variety of dense vegetation. At least one of the islands underwent seasonal flooding every ten years, forcing the plant life to be ones that grew rapidly and required few nutrients. Like many other planets, the vegetation was a mixture of plants that were either safe to eat, or poisonous. Binaros also has two unique plant life forms—the Binarian carnivorous plant, and the feeder plant. Wildlife The planet was heavily inhabited by non-sentient lifeforms, and the animals were an even mix of herbivores and predators, including the Binarian sabercat. Histoire Early settlement Approximately three hundred years before the FarStar traveled to the planet in 8 ap.BY, a small cult which worshiped a hermit-like god established a colony on the planet. They set up a self-sustaining colony, and practiced a life of worship. However, within twenty years of establishing the colony, it was wiped out by disease. The forest reclaimed the colony except for a single temple. Imperial control thumb|right|A map of the area surrounding the ruined temple. After Moff Kentor Sarne was appointed as governor of the Sector, he set up several hidden bases throughout the Outback. A recon team discovered the temple while exploring the planet, and Sarne ordered the establishment of a hidden research facility. The base was built into the hill behind the ruins, and the entrance was disguised in the interior of the ruins themselves. It was used to research possible biological weapons resources. Roughly one hundred and seventy-five meters north-east of the ruins, Sarne's forces established a landing field for their shuttles and cargo vessels. A twenty-five meter semi-circular area was charred away to define the edges of the field, and repeated burnings were required to keep the field clear of encroaching vegetation. One of the experiments conducted by the facility included tests on a piece of DarkStryder technology. The result was a perfectly symmetrical hexagon zone about one hundred and fifty meters to the east of the ruins. The ground of the "dead zone" was covered in gray soil, and no insects or vegetation intruded on it. Unlike the landing field, which required repeated burnings to keep clear, the “dead zone” was completely lifeless, and no vegetation grew back in the area. The base was abandoned in roughly 7 ap.BY when Sarne recalled his research teams to Kal'Shebbol. Arrival of the FarStar On the trail of Moff Sarne, the Nouvelle République corvette FarStar stopped at the planet to take on food and other supplies. A small landing party, led by Security Officer Gorak Khzam and including Kl'aal, Brophar Tofarain and Doctor Varel DeVay, used the Muvon to reach the surface. Once on the planet, DeVay and other members of the team began procuring food supplies for the FarStar. DeVay set up a portable science station in the clearing in which the Muvon landed, while other team members gathered supplies and brought them to her for analysis. Khzam scouted the area for signs of danger, although, in reality, he was hoping to come across targets to practice his marksmanship on. Kl'aal used the landing party as an opportunity to hunt the local wildlife and release some pent-up aggression. He found a Binarian sabercat, and tracked his prey through a long chase. During the hunt, he accidentally picked up the spores of a feeder plant, and they became lodged in his fur. The hunt ended in the death of the sabercat, but Kl'aal discovered that he had chased the beast to the site of some old temple ruins. The FarStar landing party investigate the ruins, and discovered the Imperial facility that was hidden within it. After exploring the ruins and taking anything they could find and salvage, the landing party returned to the FarStar and continued on its mission into the Outback. Apparitions * Sources *''The Kathol Outback'' *''The Essential Atlas'' Catégorie:Planètes arboricoles Catégorie:Planètes affiliées à l'Empire Catégorie:Planètes de la Bordure extérieure en:Binaros fi:Binaros